victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribbie
' Tribbie '''is the pairing of Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro. ('Tri'/na Ro/'bbie) It is not a very popular ship, but they have had major scenes in the series, most notably two kisses. It can also be called Trobbie ('''Tr/ina and R/'obbie).' Tribbie Moments Season 1 'Stage Fighting' * The two shared a stage kiss during an audition for a play. *Robbie is very infatuated with Trina despite her constant rejection. *Trina demands Robbie leave Rex behind during the audition, and he does. *Robbie is so happy with the kiss that he forgets his lines. *Robbie and Trina are both considered to be bad actors by their peers. *Even when Robbie kisses her, Trina doesn't push him away. *Robbie considers a serious relationship with Trina because he asks if she would convert to Judaism. *Robbie pushes the girl Trina was sitting by away so he could sit next to her. *Trina does not walk away from sitting with Robbie at lunch even when her A-Lister friends leave. *Robbie leaves Rex behind when he wants to sit beside her perhaps trying to look cooler for her or wanting privacy. *Robbie kisses Trina during lunch which she responds to by spitting milk in his face. *Robbie believes throughout the episode the kiss's passion was real, until Cat disproves his theory. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Robbie promises to review Trina's one woman show, which is terrible so he is unsure how to write a positive one so she will not hurt him. *Trina threatens Robbie multiple times throughout the episode. [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Robbie does not spread rumors about Trina. 'Survival of the Hottest ' *Robbie and Trina are both seen to be selfish in this episode - Trina not sharing her water and Robbie swallowing the entire cap full of water. *Robbie barfed in Trina's bag, and Trina complains about this. *However, this anger is only temporary. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Robbie to feel her foot. *Trina has obviously forgiven Robbie from being obsessed over her. *Trina is the first to let Robbie soak his feet in the fish water even though there were many other people feeling her feet. *Trina allows Robbie to soak his feet in the fish water to make them smooth. *They seem to be very friendly towards each other in the house. *They keep glancing at each other when Jade and Beck put their feet in the fish water. *Note: The are sitting close next to each other and are always glancing in the other's direction. theSlap.com Hints *Robbie commented saying that he would be coming to see Trina at her Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. Trina replied saying ew. *Robbie once called Trina sweet. She replied by asking if they make digital restraining orders. *Robbie once said that Trina looked pretty. He then asked if they were boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Trina replied by asking him to stop writing on her posts. She also said that the A-Listers read her board all the time and she doesn't want them to think that she knows him. *Robbie once asked Trina when were they going to kiss again. Trina replied by saying never-unless someone payed or she gets famous because of it. *Trina once said 'Happy valentine's day. Who loves me?' Robbie commented saying, 'I love you!' *Robbie posted on Trina's board asking, 'What time is dinner?" Trina replied by saying that she wasn't going to have dinner with him but it was at 7. Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Tribbie